For once in my life
by Gina281087
Summary: Quand Danny rencontre Kyla...Deux POV différents.
1. Chapitre 1:Kyla: rencontre part 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Kyla.**

Suivant l'officier devant moi, je jouai nerveusement avec ma bague, la tournant encore et encore. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans une prison et ça ne m'avait pas manqué jusqu'ici. Tout semblait sombre là-bas: les couloirs, les murs d'une couleur verdâtre, le visage des gens…Mes yeux se portèrent vers les fenêtres où de faibles rayons de soleil s'aventuraient à travers les barreaux. Je me sentais opprimée, en danger et je me demandai comment les criminels pouvaient s'améliorer dans un endroit pareil. "C'est ici" dit l'officier, me désignant un petit box. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et m'assit sur la chaise dure, mise à ma disposition. Je n'arrivai pas à tenir en place, tantôt me tenant droite, tantôt essayant d'adopter un comportement plus décontracté. Depuis mon enfance, j'avais eu l'habitude de cacher mes sentiments, mais à présent, j'éprouvais des difficultés à contenir ma nervosité. Enfin il apparut, vêtu de sa salopette orange, lui qui était toujours si bien habillé… Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je crus voir une pointe de rancœur percer dans son regard. Mais ce fut bref car elle fut très vite remplacée par la fatigue et la tristesse. Je remarquai aussi que l'expression de son visage était devenue plus dure, une dureté que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Ca faisait un an et je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il s'assit et m'observa un instant, comme si lui aussi avait oublié à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Il décrocha le téléphone et j'en fis de même alors que l'ambiance devenait tendue, aucun de nous deux ne voulant commencer à parler. C'est lui qui finit par craquer. Il n'avait pas tort, le temps de visite était compté.

"Tu as fait bon voyage?"

Cette phrase semblait si irréelle. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais et on était dans une prison fédérale. Cependant, ça me permettait de parler de choses plus légères, d'oublier l'endroit où l'on se trouvait.

"Pas vraiment. Les voyages en car ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus agréable. Il y avait une femme obèse à côté de moi qui n'a pas arrêté de me parler. J'ai remercié le ciel quand elle s'est endormie…" je répondis alors que je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

"Je parie qu'après, tu as écouté de la musique en regardant défiler le paysage, plongée dans ton petit monde…Laisse-moi deviner: Jeff Buckley? Coldplay? Sting?"

"Tu me connais si bien" je murmurai, baissant les yeux.

Encore ce silence, dérangeant, agaçant, trop présent. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais j'avais trop peur de la poser, trop peur d'entendre la réponse. Comme s'il avait lu en moi, il me répondit avec un gentil sourire, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

"Je ne t'en veux pas…"

"J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, j'aurais dû…" je soupirai " Jamais je n'aurai dû partir. Je t'ai abandonné."

"Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu avais le droit de faire ta vie aussi. Et puis j'avais 20 ans quand tu es partie, je pouvais très bien prendre soin de moi-même…"

"Je vois ça, tu as magnifiquement réussi!"

Il rigola doucement, comme pour me montrer que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'en voulais, me sentant responsable de sa situation. C'était lui qui avait enfreint la loi, mais si j'étais restée, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi.

"Tu es passée voir les parents?" me dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Les parents.

"Oui" fut ma seule réponse. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, mais il en avait décidé autrement.

"Comment va maman?"

"Elle pense trop."

"Et papa?"

"Il boit trop."

Il me regarda tristement. Rien n'avait changé depuis notre enfance. Papa buvait beaucoup et quant à maman, c'était les médicaments. Elle en prenait pour tout. Une pilule pour dormir, une pilule pour maigrir, une pilule pour sourire…et ça défilait. Si elle avait pu trouver une pilule pour vivre tout simplement, notre existence aurait été bien différente. Elle n'était pas heureuse, je le concédais, mais est-ce que ça lui donnait le droit d'avoir été aussi dure avec nous? Il baissa les yeux et serra les dents.

"Ils ne sont pas venus me voir."

Je ne répondis pas, ça ne m'étonnait guère.

"Je les ai déçus"

"Bienvenue au club, l'entrée est gratuite" je rigolai alors qu'il en fit de même. Le sujet était clos. Je regardai le garde derrière lui. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il observait les alentours d'un regard froid.

"Comment ça se passe ici?" je me risquai à lui demander.

"Ca va…" il me dit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

"Non, mais en réalité?"

Si lui me connaissait bien, je le connaissais encore mieux.

"J'ai la trouille, mais montrer ses faiblesses ici, c'est signer son arrêt de mort." Il me répondit alors que mon cœur se serrait.

"Tu as eu des ennuis?"

Il secoua la tête, mais je ne le crûs pas.

"Arrête! C'est moi, tu peux me le dire. Tu fais 50 kilos tout mouillé et t'es tendre comme un brownie, tu es la proie rêvée." Je lui dis, le forçant à me dire la vérité. Depuis toujours, je l'avais protégé et je voulais savoir si quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire du mal.

"J'ai un protecteur."

"Comment ça?"

"Un mec me protège, il empêche que les autres s'en prennent à moi. Quand je suis arrivé, il y a deux gars qui voulaient faire des trucs avec moi, enfin tu vois, mais il s'est approché et a dit que j'étais à lui. Les autres m'ont laissé tranquille sur-le-champ. Vu sa tête, je ne me suis pas senti plus en sécurité, mais il m'a vite rassuré. Il m'a dit que tant que je resterais près de lui, rien ne pourrait m'arriver."

J'écoutai son histoire, les sourcils froncés. J'étais sceptique.

"Et il veut quoi en échange?"

"Rien." Quand il vit mon visage, il s'empressa de continuer. "C'est vrai. Il a dit que je lui rappelais son petit frère et que cette fois-ci, il ne manquerait plus à ses devoirs. Il fait peur, mais ce gars est cool. Il a une femme et deux enfants. D'ailleurs, tu peux le voir, il est dans le deuxième box à ta droite."

Je me reculai pour voir qui s'occupait ainsi de mon frère. Il avait raison, il était plutôt impressionnant; on voyait qu'il était un habitué des lieux et la vie avait laissé sur lui des marques indélébiles. Seules ses oreilles décollées lui donnaient un côté amusant. Néanmoins, je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver seule avec lui, quoiqu'en disait Colin.

"Il doit avoir de l'autorité auprès des autres détenus, ça c'est sûr."

"Murphy, je t'assure, il est clean."

Je souris. Murphy, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce surnom. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, faisant référence à ma mauvaise chance. Cependant, celle-ci s'était nettement améliorée depuis que j'avais quitté New York.

"Et il a un nom ce sauveteur?"

"Rafael Alvarez, mais tout le monde l'appelle Rafi."

Nous continuâmes de parler de choses et d'autres pendant le reste de la visite. Le malaise du début s'était dissipé et à présent, nous reprenions nos éternelles conversations. Il voulait savoir comment ça allait pour moi à Détroit et je lui fit un résumé de cette dernière année passée dans cette ville. Très vite, trop vite, un garde nous informa qu'il était l'heure de se quitter. Colin mit sa main sur la vitre et je la recouvrai de la mienne. J'avais vu ça au cinéma et maintenant, je me rendais compte combien ce geste pouvait être important. Il se leva et un autre garde l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cellule. Je le regardai s'éloigner d'un air pensif. Mon frère.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, je remarquai qu'un homme quittait le box de Rafael 'Rafi' Alvarez. Du même âge que moi, il possédait des traits communs avec le protecteur de Colin. Sûrement son frère, me dis-je. Quand enfin je sortis au grand jour, respirant l'air frais et sentant le soleil sur ma peau, je réussis seulement à me détendre. L'homme de tout à l'heure était toujours là, occupé avec son portable. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas hésitant et l'abordai.

"Excusez-moi, vous connaissez Rafael Alvarez?"

Il me regarda et mon cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, surtout dans la lumière de ce mois de juillet. J'observai son visage, ses yeux, sa peau tannée, ses lèvres…

"Oui, je suis son frère. Pourquoi?"

"Oh euh, je me présente, je suis Kyla Mayer."

"Enchanté, Danny Taylor"

Il me serra la main. C'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance de Danny. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas ma relation avec Rafi.

"Mon frère, Colin, est en prison et il semblerait que votre frère le protège. Vous pourrez lui dire, enfin, le remercier de ma part?"

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle du même homme?"


	2. Chapitre 2: Danny: rencontre part 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Danny.**

Je savais que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. Je détestais les affaires concernant les enfants et celle-ci me marquerait à tout jamais. April, 10 ans, un sourire d'ange et des yeux rieurs…Nous la retrouvâmes en fin de journée, jetée comme un déchet dans Central Park. Elle était à moitié nue, son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures diverses. Sur son cou étaient visibles des marques de strangulation, ce qui avait certainement provoqué sa mort. Nous restâmes là, Martin, Jack et moi, sans mot dire devant ce spectacle horrible. Ensuite Martin se recula et vomit. Je continuai à la regarder, mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre. J'aurais voulu recouvrir son petit corps de ma veste et restaurer ainsi un peu de la pudeur qu'elle avait perdu, mais c'était impossible. Il fallait attendre le médecin légiste et je ne pouvais contaminer la scène du crime. On avait besoin de tous les indices pour retrouver le coupable si on le retrouvait un jour…

"Viens Danny, on ne peut plus rien faire…" j'entendis Jack me dire. Je fis un léger hochement de tête et détournai mon regard de la petite. Je rejoignis ensuite Martin et mis une main sur son épaule alors qu'il tournait ses yeux vers moi. Il pleurait. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot. Que pouvions-nous dire?

Il nous fallait maintenant prévenir les parents. Jack s'en chargea et la maman d'April s'écroula en pleurs. Quant au père, sous le choc, il prit sa femme dans ses bras, une expression horrifiée sur son visage. C'était des journées comme celle-là où l'on regrettait de faire ce métier. C'était des journées comme celle-là où l'on ne devait pas rester seul. Pourtant, moi je l'étais. Personne ne m'attendait chez moi. C'est comme ça que, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'échouai dans ce bar. Curieusement, très curieusement, je n'avais pas envie de boire. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude… Cependant, il me fallait une présence, j'avais besoin de voir la vie autour de moi. C'est là que je la vis, s'approchant de moi d'un air aguicheur. Elle s'appelait Brooke, un nom de soap opera, je pensai. Grande, blonde, maquillée à outrance, elle se mit très vite à me draguer. Je répondis à son jeu, sachant que cette nuit, je ne voulais pas la passer seul.

"J'aimerais devenir mannequin ou actrice, mais c'est difficile de se faire une place à New York…" me dit-elle.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille.

"On m'a dit d'essayer Los Angeles, que j'arriverais à me faire un nom là-bas, que j'avais le physique pour…"

Je m'en foutais totalement.

"Oui, Los Angeles, ce n'est pas mal" je répondis sans conviction. Je n'y avais jamais mit les pieds. Elle aurait mieux fait de retourner chez elle et de reprendre ses études. Mais à la place, elle était là, avec moi en train de me parler de ses ambitions. C'était un cliché ambulant, un cliché avec lequel je sortis du bar un quart d'heure plus tard. On avait convenu d'aller chez elle et elle n'attendit pas qu'on soit rentré avant de m'embrasser. J'étais persuadé qu'elle devait chercher le grand amour. Elle n'avait pas tiré le bon numéro avec moi. Mais cette nuit, me servir d'elle ne me dérangeait pas. J'intensifiai nos baisers tandis que mes mains recherchaient le contact de sa peau. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre et je lui fis l'amour sans passion, sans amour, sans envie. J'en avais juste besoin. Alors qu'elle posait ma tête sur ma poitrine, l'air satisfait, je sentis une nausée de dégoût m'envahir. Subitement elle me renvoyait une image trop cruelle de mon existence. Allais-je continuer de passer de filles en filles? De me consoler auprès de corps sans nom? Ah non, j'oubliai, celle-ci avait un nom. Brooke. Un nom de soap opera. J'attendis qu'elle s'endorme et puis m'éclipsai de chez elle, alors que je commençai à éprouver des remords. Le lendemain, j'aurais oublié son visage. Je m'en voulais encore plus pour ça. Il me fallait rentrer chez moi à présent, retrouver ma solitude et ma peine. Je me sentais mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai. Malgré les cauchemars qui avaient pris possession de mon sommeil pendant le reste de la nuit, je me sentais mieux. J'avais toujours l'image du corps meurtri de la petite April en tête, mais il faisait jour. Et le soleil m'accueillait de ses rayons amicaux. De toute façon, il fallait bien continuer…avais-je le choix?

Une douche, des œufs brouillés, un café noir. J'étais totalement réveillé maintenant et regardais d'un air distrait les informations. Ils ne parlaient que de la mort de la gosse et je coupai la télévision. Je ne pouvais plus voir ça. Je me rendis ensuite au bureau. Pas de nouvelle disparition. Dieu merci. On se regarda tous, mais personne ne parla des événements d'hier. On aurait dû en parler pourtant, il était clair que ça nous rongeait à l'intérieur. Qui pouvait être insensible à ce genre de chose?

Dans l'après-midi, je quittai le bureau et pris le ferry jusqu'à la prison. Rafi avait recommencé ses bêtises. _Allez directement en prison sans passer par la case départ_. Cette carte, mon frère l'avait tirée trop souvent. Pourtant, j'avais crû que, cette fois-ci, ça allait être différent, qu'il allait finalement s'en sortir. Il avait tout pour en tout cas, un boulot dans un garage, une femme aimante, un fils adorable et une fille qui n'allait pas tarder à naître. Mais ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau et ses vieux démons l'avaient rejoint. Non, en fait, j'ai menti, je n'y avais pas vraiment crû. Je ne lui avais jamais fait confiance, et quand il avait disparu, je m'étais mis directement à douter de lui. Hélas, comme je l'avais prédit, il avait replongé. On s'était retrouvé dans un garage sombre, moi tenant son corps secoué de sanglots… Aurais-je pu l'abandonner? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance, mais on essaya de reconstruire notre relation petit à petit. J'étais devenu le grand frère et il me fallait le protéger à mon tour.

Je me tenais donc devant lui, essayant de combler les vides qui s'incrustaient dans notre conversation. Il avait une vilaine coupure à la tête et je soupirai.

"Tu t'es battu?" je lui demandai.

"Je n'ai pas commencé"

"Oui, c'est ça…"

Il s'énerva un peu.

"Tu ne connais pas la prison, tu ne sais pas comment ça se passe ici!"

"Oui, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas y entrer" j'élevai à mon tour la voix.

"Tu t'en es sorti, c'est cool mais on ne peut pas tous être aussi parfait que toi, Danny!"

Je secouai la tête. Ca allait être difficile de redevenir proches.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfait, je suis loin d'être parfait, crois-moi" je répondis alors qu'une ombre passait sur mon visage.

"Que se passe-t-il Danny?" il demanda, soudain inquiet.

"Rien, ça va…"

On n'était pas encore prêt à vraiment se parler. Nous discutâmes de choses futiles pendant le reste de la visite. C'était dommage, vu qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de se voir. Vers la fin, il me demanda de ne rien dire à Sylvia à propos de la bagarre et de sa blessure. Alors que je me levai, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis content quand tu viens me voir"

Ca devait être difficile pour lui de dire ce genre de choses. Avouer ses sentiments n'était pas une spécialité de la famille. Je fis un petit sourire et le saluai. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. Ensuite je le regardai partir, dans sa salopette orange. Mon frère.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, retrouver le soleil qui m'avait si bien soutenu ce matin. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. J'appelai Sylvia pour lui dire que j'avais vu Rafi et que je passerai sûrement dans la soirée ou le lendemain. Personne chez elle, je raccrochai.

Je vis ensuite une jeune femme se diriger vers moi. Brune, la taille moyenne, des yeux bleu-vert perçants. Elle portait un jeans et une chemise blanche cintré, quant à ses cheveux, elle les avait relevé en une queue de cheval. Je fus intrigué quand elle me demanda si je connaissais Rafael Alvarez. Elle se présenta ensuite. C'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance de Kyla. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Contrairement aux filles que je rencontrai dans les bars, elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être remarquée. Elle semblait néanmoins un peu froide et ses yeux, bien que magnifiques, paraissaient tristes.

"Mon frère, Colin, est en prison et il semblerait que votre frère le protège. Vous pourrez lui dire, enfin, le remercier de ma part?"

Je la regardai, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle du même homme?"

Je doutais fortement que mon frère pût être capable d'une chose pareille. Visiblement, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.


End file.
